House on the death-filled mountain
by tomboy-otaku
Summary: SPR just accepted a case from the head priest of a shrine at the foot of the mountain. Many people have gone missing or found dead on the mountain and it is by no means caused by humans or natural causes. The mountain's recent past disturbs everyone and brought forth this case. Will SPR solve this? Or will they be the next ones to turn up dead?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Hello world of fanfiction readers and authors! Who loves Ghost Hunt? I most certainly do. :D I'm sad that Ghost Hunt is finished but when I read the fanfictions for Ghost Hunt, I was so amazed at the stories. They are amazing! So since I tried my hand at fluffy romance and tragedy and finished with some of those, this time I want to try at horror. Please take care of this story, minna-san. *bows* Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Also on a side note, I want to incorporate some lemon in here but I don't think I want try my hand at it so soon. I will sooner or later during my stay on Fanfiction but for now, can I ask one of the readers/authors to work with me for that part? I'd love it if you feel interested in wanting to collaborate with me on this! If you feel interested, you can PM me or put as a review that you are interested. If no one is interested, I don't think I will incorporate lemon in here then. Don't think I'm good for that yet. Thanks in advance! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Fuyumi Ono-sensei does and i will never be able to match her level of awesomeness. I mean she even did Shiki! :O**

* * *

Mai's POV

Hi! My name is Taniyama Mai. A 16 year old highschooler. I work for Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short after my school had SPR come in and help with one of our schools problems with the old building. I won't go over detail and I have been working with SPR for a good year now and had many cases like the Doll House and Urado cases. I also have some psychic abilities where I meet my boss's dead twin. Oh and I simply work as an assistant for Shibuya Kazuya, who is my boss, but I just call him Naru. Naru the Narcissist. Lin-san is also his assistant who spends most of his time in his office or in front of a computer. My main job is to greet the people who have a request for Naru and make tea for my tea-obssesed boss.

We hadn't really had a case that interested Naru for a week now and i started to get a little bored. I finished with my files and put my headd on the desk, sighing. That is until the door opened and a older man that looked around 50 and a young girl around my age. I got up immediatly to greet them.

"Good Afternoon. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. Is there something I can help you with?" I was a hot summer sunday and the man was dressed in in a t-shirt and cargo pants. The girl beside him was wearing a black tank-top and knee length shorts.

"Yes, may I please speak to your boss? I have a case I would like him to take." i nodded, brought them to sit on the couch and walked over to Naru's office. I knocked on the door to hear a "Come in" from inside and walked in.

"Naru, there is a client here to see you for a case." He looked up from his file.

"Very well. Go get Lin." He said as he got up from his chair. I turned to leave when he said "Also, Mai. Tea."

I sighed. "Yes, yes." I left the room and walked over to call Lin when he suddenly popped out of his office.

"Wah! Lin-san! I was about to call you. There is a client here with a case. He nodded looking around the office. Why is he looking around... Oh well.

I entered the room again holding a tray of tea. The client was Takahashi-san. I put the tea down in front of them and heard a "Thanks" from the girl named Takahashi Yui. She was the daughter of the client and had accompanied her father to SPR. I gave a nod and stood beside Naru as Lin typed away on his beloved laptop to record all the details.

"Thank you for taking time to see me so suddenly." he made a quick bow from his seat.

"Not at all. May I hear about your case?"

"Yes. So, you know about the mountain close to here? Mount. Senmi? (**A/N:** made up mountain name of course.) Well, there are many people who like to hike on that mountain but recently, there have been many of the hikers that have gone missing. Some turn up dead on the paths or hidden in some parts of the mountain. I was approached before by a man in hiking gear who looked terrified and kept saying "They're coming to get me! Help me!". His friends were killed and so I let him stay with us for the night as it was getting dark and the next day, he was gone. He was found later that day in the river, dead."

Naru brought a hand to his chin, thinking when Lin perked up and asked a question. "Might I what you do on that mountain? And why is it that it seems as though you have shiki beside you?"

The girl looked at Lin and put down the tea she was drinking. Takahashi-san looked surprised. "You sensed our shiki? So you have shiki as well, huh? To answer your question, I am the head priest of the shrine at the foot of the mountain. Yui is the priestess. We do some exorcisms."

Naru jumped in. "Shouldn't you be going to the police? It may be some serial killer."

"No, that's not possible. It's something paranomal." Yui said.

"How are you so sure?"

"People, before it got to missing and killed, said they saw or felt a black aura in the forest area. Some say they saw a black figure watching them. I saw it too. A black aura radiating evil. It attacked me but I got away. I fought it with my shiki and it disappeared."

"I see."

I started to think about it because I remembered I heard something about that mountain before. "AH! I remember! Wasn't that the mountain where there were some sort of group that brought people up to the mountain and hunted them?! I remember there was an article about it 6 months ago. They said hikers and people who were lured into the mountains by unknown means were attacked or worst case, killed!" This brought Naru's attention as well as Lin's

"Yes. That certainly did happen, I will not deny that, but the murderers were killed in a forest fire. Oh and there is this one house on the mountain. It was where the group had lived. Apparently the activity in that area is the most severe."

Naru thought for a moment before asking one last question. "Exactly how many people have been reported missing?"

Yui and Takahashi frowned. "In this month alone there are about 15-20 cases of missing people. About 10 are found dead. The others are no found yet so it is unknown whether they are dead or just got lost." Yui said looking down.

I was shocked. That was so many people in this month alone!

"Very well, we will take this case. You will need to provide us with a room for a base and at least 2 other rooms for accommodations. We will be at your shrine in 2 days."

"Thank you very much. I will have the rooms prepared for your arrival. You will stay at our shrine. There is a spiritual ward that protects the shrine so you will be safe there. I look forward to working with you." Takahashi-san got up and shook Naru's hand before he left. Yui stood there even after Takahashi-san left.

"Taniyama-san"

"Mai is alright."

She smiled. "Okay, then you can call me Yui." Her smile disappeared suddenly. "Mai-san. I think it's best if you be extra careful if you do intend to come. And stay with one other person at the very least." She bowed and left, leaving all of us either shocked or puzzled at her words.

"Mai. I think you should take her warning if she bothered to direct it to you. Also, call everyone saying they need to come at 9 the day after tomorrow."

"Okay." I said just the doors opened again. It was Bou-san!

"Yo Mai! How have you been? Where's Naru? I have a request for him."

Naru, who was still in the room, turned around. "We just accepted a case."

"Eh? But this one is serious!"

"Fine," he closed his file that was in his hand, "let me hear it."

Bou-san sat down. "Well, I got a call from Dad saying one of the monks was travelling to the shrine on the other side of the mountain, but he has been missing for 4 days now. The trip usually takes at most 2 days if the monk stayed for the night. My dad got worried and called me since I am closer to the shrine and don't have to go through a mountain."

Naru looked at him. "Would, by chance, this mountain be Mount. Senmi?"

"Huh? Have you got a request for that place as well?" No way. It's the same mountain?!

"Bou-san, the request we accepted just now was for the same mountain. The client is the head priest at that shrine." I said.

"EH! Seriously?! Wah, what's up with that mountain?!"

"Mai. Get calling now. We have a lot to do. Bou-san, tell your dad we have the same case so we will be working on the case."

"Got it."

"We leave the day after tomorrow so we need to prepare a lot. Mai," Naru looked at me, "don't be late and get me some tea."

"Okay, okay." Yui's works were still on my mind. What did she mean I wonder and why did I fall in love with such a bossy, tea-crazed narcissist. I pouted.

That marked the beginning of a long and bloody case.

* * *

Okay, so how was that? Okay, I hope? Please R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here is the 2nd chapter for House on the Death-filled Mountain! Also I would like to thank those of you who reviewed! it made me happy!:)

_italics_ is when Mai goes dream mode!

* * *

Mai's POV

I got packed and left the apartment on time for once. We spent the day yesterday researching what we were up against and most turned up with there was a serial killer on the loose or the serial killer died. But here's the thing. The dead's wounds were either nil and unexplained or just plain cruel. The people who were missing, well, they are missing.

I arrived at the office on time and met up with Naru, Lin and Bou-san. "You are right on time. Another minute and you would have been late and I would dock your pay." He said without looking up from the file. I pouted as Bou-san ruffled my hair.

"So, you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Well then, let's get a move on so we can survey the vicinity before dark." Naru said closing his file and then getting into the very familiar black van. I got into the back to sit behind Naru and next to Bou-san. We were chatting as Naru looked at the file and Lin-san drove. Ayako, Masako, John and Yasu were meeting us there so it was just the 4 of us now in the van. Unless you count all that equipment in the back waiting to give us back pains, then we had a full van. We talked for a bit until I felt drowsy and Bou-san let me take a quick nap.

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a astral plane. Hm? Where's Gene? Just as I thought that, the plane became a forest and Gene showed up like always. "So is this the forest area for Mount. Senmi?" _

_Gene nodded. "Yui warned you and it's best you listen. Never go off on your own. No matter what. There are some evil spirits that like to hunt."_

_"What do you mean hunt?" _

_"Take a look Mai." he said pointing in a direction as my eyes followed. There was a woman, late 20s, that was running and looking back at the same time. She looked like she was on edge and running from someone. Or something. I watched as a black figure appeared behind one of the trees watching her run. Then he suddenly smiled at the women and disappeared. The women stopped, panting with a look of relief. That was until the figure was behind her, breathing down on her. If the spirit was still human, their eyes would have been filled with excitement, ecstasy, and glee. Completely the opposite of the women's as she cautiously turned her head to look face to face with her death. Fear and realization filled her eyes as she screamed. I watched in horror as the woman was held by the neck in the air by the spirit. The spirit laughed as the woman was strangled. _

_"No, NO!" I shook my head as I realized she was going to die for sure. No doubt. But the spirit had other plans. It dropped her, half throwing her to the ground. She was trying to catch her breath and back away but the spirit held her down with it's energy(tentacle like thing coming from the ground holding back her hands and feet) and ripped her clothes. The woman screamed, tears welling in her eyes. I ran towards the scene only to be held back by Gene who shook his head. I was forced to watch the woman get raped by a spirit. I could do nothing but close my eyes hoping to get out or let it pass. _

_Eventually the screaming died down to whimpers and I opened my eyes to see a more human looking spirit that was a man, looking down at the woman. He was half displeased but still pleased with his work. I was scared to look at the woman but cautiously did so. I regretted it as soon as I laid my eyes on her. Her face was torn with her cheek that looked clawed at, leaving the flesh flapping and bleeding. Her clothes ripped and removed, revealing the claw marks that ran deep within her torso and showed glimpses of the organs beneath the muscles. Her left arm was even ripped off her body, laying some 2 meters away from her. It was thrown in the process. She whimpered weakly as I fell to my knees at the sight. It was blood everywhere. I couldn't even believe she was still barely alive._

_"The spirit kept her alive and conscious to make sure she feels all the pain. This part is just the end of it. The part where the spirit finally lets her die. She was hunted and ran for a long time already." Gene explained. All of a sudden, the spirit looked in my direction making eye contact with me. "Mai! you need to leave. NOW!" I closed my eyes as the spirit walked over, grinning like a madman. _

_'Leave me alone! I want to go back!' I let the pull of darkness overcome me as I returned to my body._

I jerked forward from my seat, so far that I hit my head on back of Naru's headrest. That surprised everyone bringing their attention to me, but not as surprised as Naru since he just got attacked by a head-butt to the back of his seat.

"Mai! What happened?!" Naru turned around as he said that. I brought a hand up to my forehead in pain, rubbing it and cried as I remembered what happed moments ago.

"She's dead."

"Who?"

"The woman in the forest. She was hunted by this spirit, got raped and was murdered." I started crying badly as Bou-san hugged me to help calm me down.

Bou-san spoke up as Naru brought his hand to his chin, thinking. "Naru, I think we need to solve this as soon as possible. It doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon. We need to prevent as many casualties as possible. Mai, do you know if that was the past or present?"

"I'm not sure."

"In any case, we just arrived." Naru said. I dried my tears and calmed down so the clients wouldn't get worried.

"I think we should stay in pairs for this mission. The spirit likes to hunt so it might try to isolate us to kill. Now get out of the car. Yui is there."

We got out of the car as Yui greeted us. She was wearing cargo pants, hiking shoes and a t-shirt.

"Thanks for coming." She gave a small bow. "We have 3 rooms set up for you. I will also be your guide for the mountain and if there is anything you need, you are welcome to ask me. My father put me in charge of taking care of our visitors." She gave a smile. "Is it just the 4 of you?"

"4 other people will be here shortly." And just as Naru said that, a van stopped next to ours. Out popped Ayako stretching, relieved to finally get out of the cramped vehicle.

"Ah~ We're finally here!" Then she turned her attention to me. "Mai! How have you been? Naru hasn't forced you into anything weird, has he?"

I gave a small chuckle. "No, no. He has only ordered about 20 times a day for tea." Yasu, Masako, and John came out of the car as well. Masako said she couldn't get a good feel of what we are up against so we just moved on. It might have been because of the kekkai that was in place to keep spirits away from the shrine. We walked with Yui to the main hall and we greeted and introduced everyone to Takahashi-san. After that, Yui showed us to a room where we will set up base. It was rather spacious and was a traditional Japanese house layout. It also had a teapot and cups set up. I looked at Yui at this surprise and Yui simply smiled and nodded at me. how did she know I was going to ask her for a teapot and cups sooner or later? I mean, Naru didn't show his love for tea in front of Yui yet..

Yui said to us "I hope this room is to your liking."

"Its good. We'll set up base here. Mai, Yasu, Bou-san, go get the equipment once we find our rooms." We nodded and moved on. We walked through 2 hallways before we reached an area for guest rooms. Yui stopped walking in front of 2 doors that were directly across from each other and turned around to face us. "This one," she raised up her left hand, "is for the girls. And this one," she raised up her right hand, "is for the guys."

We walked over to our doors and opened them. It was pretty nice and it was right next to the guys so if anything happened Naru, Bou-san and John could help. Then the guys entered our room to hold a little meeting to sort out our game plan.

"This case involves spirits that hunt humans to kill. We need to take extra precautions this time and since we are an even number of 8, we will have a buddy system. Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san, Masako and John, Yasu with Lin and Mai will be with me." I blushed a little when he said I would be paired up with him and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masako shoot daggers at me. "I will supervise Mai so she won't do so many risky things this time and since Mai has psychic powers, it's best that she stays with Lin, Yasu and I. She has a tendency to get into trouble so she will stay at base." I pouted. I thought too much. This was Naru after all. There was no way he'd think of me the way I do to him.

"Um" We all turned to Yui. "Yesterday, a couple was found right outside our shrine. it appears as though they almost got killed. They are in another guest room right now and i told them you guys were coming today so I asked them to stay for the night and leave today. They don't want to stay here anymore than they have to but they understand how it is best to give you some information on what they saw. But please understand their circumstances. They did get 'hunted' and nearly got killed. would you like to see them now or later?" We were all surprised to hear there were witnesses for this case, considering many either disappeared or died.

Naru said "We will see them now. Mai, I want you to stay here until we have everything we need from the couple and then you can go on with your tasks." I nodded as we all got the equipment ready to be taken to the locations we decided would be best to have. Yui went to get the couple to come to our room. I had a bad feeling for this case. Masako didn't really pick up anything, at least not in the kekkai set up around the shrine, but my gut felt that there was going to be a death soon. This can't be good.

* * *

Whew, I hope that was okay. Please R&R! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Herro again~ Chapter 3 is about to begin~ Enjoys~

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or its characters! Only the plot and my own characters I added!

* * *

The couple walked in looking a bit anxious to return down the mountain. The male was around 21 and so was the girl. He had brown hair like mine and was around bou-san's height. He was helping the girl walk as she was limping into the room. He sat her down on the couch and he sat down next to her holding her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Morita Shoutaro. This is my girlfriend, Shige Yayoi."

"Nice to meet you. I'm the boss of SPR, Shibuya Kazuya. My assistants Mai and Lin." I gave a small wave and smile. "May I ask what happened to Shige-san?"

"Well," she began, "we were walking around noon yesterday around then Shirai trail up to the top of the mountain. We were hoping to reach there by the end of the day and set up camp there and return today. But halfway up, we started to feel like we were being stalked. When we looked behind sometimes, we would see a figure, a black one, staring at us and then disappear, only to repeat the same process. Not long after, I felt a hand grip my ankle and I froze. Suddenly a strong yank caused me to fall and my ankle to pop out of it's socket. The hand on my ankle started to drag me down the mountain and it was then that Yui-san walked by and saved us. Shoutaro carried me here after that."

"She has no significant cuts, but there is an obvious handprint bruise on her ankle," Morita-san said. He looked down sad. Shige-san simply squeezed his hand tighter and smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back but sadly. No doubt he was blaming himself for letting Shige-san get hurt.

"I see. May we have a look at your injury? Ayako-san here is a doctor as well as a priestess." The couple looked at each outher before they did what Naru told them. Yui assisted Shige-san when she took off the bandages. When she took off her bandages, I couldn't help but put my hand over my mouth at how severe the bruising was. Everyone was shocked and Morita-san looked even more sad and angry.

"Oh my god. That's terrible!" Ayako immediately examined it trying not to move it too much and avoid hurting Shige-san more. The area was bruised and swelling. The handprint was obvious compared to her pale skin. As Ayako was treating Shige-san, Naru asked Morita-san a question.

"Will you be going down the mountain today then?"

"Yes. I want to bring her to a hospital soon. I'm scared she will get more hurt." Naru nodded before he barked out more commands to us.

Mai, Yasu and Bou-san. Please get the equipment set up. Yui-san, is there some specific areas that have most activity besides near the house?"

Yui thought quietly and looked back at Naru. "It's mostly sparse for the attacks but where most of the bodies are found would be near the river, top of the mountain and on the Shirai trail. Here." She took out a map of the mountain and spread it out on the coffee table. "I'll give you a copy after, but that would be here," she pointed at the top of the mountain, "here," she pointed to the river next to the shrine, "and here," she pointed to the trail on the other side of the shrine. The shrine was between the river and Shirai Trail. "There are 3 trails on this side of the mountain. Shirai, Teiko and Ketsui." She pointed out the 3. Ketsui was farther from the shrine compared to the other two. "The hardest trail to hike on would be Ketsui. But the easiest is Shirai. That's where most of the reported missing people are from." That would make sense. "Teiko is right next to the river and for safety sake, I suggest we take Teiko by crossing a bridge over the river. Shirai was known to be used by the murderers the most. I think that's why they take most of the people from there." Naru nodded. "I'll go get you a few more maps. I'll guide Mai-san, Bou-san and Yasuhara-kun up the trail. I hiked this mountain many times before."

"Um, what about the other trails on the other side of the mountain?" Bou-san asked. "My father had a monk come to this shrine a few days ago and he hasn't returned. Have you seen him by any chance?" We all knew the answer when Yui frowned.

"No. We had no monks visit our shrine these past few days. I'm actually not sure about the missing people on that side of the mountain. The murderers mainly killed on this side but there had been some incidences where they killed on the other side. I didn't think they would hunt on the other side too. After all, this side was their main hunting ground." She spoke sadly. "If he is from a temple then he would have taken this trail." She pointed to a trail on the other side. "All of the trails lead to the top. So if he got past the top, he would have entered their hunting ground."

"We'll put a camera and mike at the top of the mountain. Two or three on Shirai and one at the river. We need to leave a few for the house. Where is the house?"

"That would be around here." She pointed to an area near the top.

"Okay. We'll put some there. Is it safe to enter the house?"

I'm not sure. No one that I know of has ever entered it."

"In that case, we will need to be extra careful. For now, just put them around the house facing the camera at the house." We nodded and Yui walked out of the room to get some more maps for us. "Ayako-san, go with Hara-san around the area and do not go too far. Stay near the shrine. I don't want a killer possessing Hara-san." They nodded and Naru called my name again, so I turned to face him. "You better be more careful than ever. You tend to be prone to getting into trouble and get hurt. Also, get me some tea." I pouted before I went to make tea.

When I returned, Shige-san and Morita-san were not in the room anymore. They went back to their room but there was someone new and Yui-san was arguing with him. "Ma~ Ma~ calm down. There's not much a problem."

"Of course there is! You promised you would stay back at you house and take care of Uncle!" She put her hands at her hips, angrily.

He pouted. "Well, I can't leave you alone in this situation." He suddenly hugged her causing her to blush. Everyone was watching and Masako brought a sleeve to her mouth. Yui was struggling against his hold. "Besides, he told me to come protect you. He's safe and you're not, so I'm not leaving unless you do too."

She calmed down and gripped his shirt. "Baka. (idiot) If you keep doing this, how can I stay mad. And I can't leave the shrine. My dad needs my strength. I'm the priestess. And I need to be a guide for everyone."

"Ehem." Naru interrupted and the turned to him, but the guy still didn't release her. "I put some stickers to note out the specific areas. Now, would you mind introducing this person to us, Yui-san?" Naru said, sipping the tea I gave him. He even called her Yui-san. That's puzzling.

"Ah. So this," She broke out of the guy's embrace much to the dislike of the guy, "is my childhood friend, Kurusu Kazuma. Kazuma is one of the monk's of out temple's son. He also plays a small wooden flute for when I do my traditional dances. He was supposed to take care of his father who got sick and is on bed rest. His father was attacked but was lucky to survive since he called some protective mantras."

"Yo! Nice to meet you all."

"He wants to join us when we set up the camera's and mikes." Yui said

"Very well. You five go now. It's getting dark." We all started to move and Yui-san and Kazuma-kun picked up a backpack lying near the door and followed us to the van. I looked back and realized Yui was tying her long black hair up and had her jacket strapped to her waist. But what caught my eye the most was a small bell on her wrist.

"Um, Yui-san? What's that bell on your wrist?"

"Oh this?" She waved it up to eye-level. My shiki follow me with this. It also helps when I need to protect you guys."

"Hey, I help too you know." Kazuma joked.

"Yeah but that's in severe cases." She nudged an elbow to his side.

"Oh yeah, where is Morita-san and Shige-san? I didn't see them when I walked around." I said.

She frowned, "I tried to get them to stay for the night but they insisted on going back down today. I just hope they took Teiko."

We started to get the camera's out of van when we heard a scream. It sounded like Shige-san! It was followed by Morita-san screaming Shige-san's name and his own scream and then it was eerily silent after. Yui and Kazuma were the first to act and darted to the direction. We, Bou-san, Yasu and I, followed suit and was accompanied my the rest of the gang. Yui and Kazuma lead the way over the bridge and down Teiko when Yui stopped for a moment before darting to her left. Kazuma quickly followed as we were trying to catch up. They were very fast and knew the terrain well. We kept stumbling on roots and branches when we went into the forest, off to the side of Teiko.

Suddenly they stopped. We caught up only to see Morita-san lying there lifeless with his eyes open in terror. He was lying on his front and looked like he was trying to grab something with his left hand. There were slash marks all over his back and there was handprints on his ankles preventing him from escaping. Nothing looked fatal, besides the fact that his right hand was chopped off and off to the side and a stab mark that was at his heart. In front of him were a set of drag marks and Shige-san's shoe. The drag marks stopped abruptly to top it all off. I screamed. I couldn't take the bloody mess. I felt Naru hug me with his back to the scene, shielding me from seeing more.

Yui-san was crying as she spoke. "He lost his hand while he was alive. The thing that killed him was the stab at his heart and the spirits must have made him watch Shige-san get dragged away from him and disappear before his eyes. They held his ankles so he couldn't reach her. They tortured him by whipping his back when They held onto each other's hands. They must have refused to let go while she was being dragged away. He didn't let go so they cut off his hand and she was gone. When she was gone, they killed him. It's all my fault. I should have tried harder to stop them. At the very least is should have gone with them." Kazuma hugged her tight, with an expression of hatred and protectiveness. Even Masako looked away and John stayed with her.

"Yasu, call the authorities. Bou-san, Lin, stay here and clean up the mess. We still have work to do if we want to keep this from happening again!" He was right. I wiped my tears and stepped away form his arms and walked with Yui and Kazuma back onto the Teiko trail. We need to finish with the cameras if we want to keep this from continuing.

* * *

Whew~ I got lost on how to write this near then end... Hope you all like it and please R&R! :3


End file.
